


the only ups of glory holes

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come as Lube, Finger Sucking, Glory Hole, Grinding, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Public Blow Jobs, chanyeol begs a lot... like a lot, chanyeol in a choker, damn his legs too, jongin is a shameless flirt, just a little, only once ok, only one butt plug, playful, sugar daddy jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Chanyeol doesn't know what the hole in the club's bathroom divider is for until there are three taps coming from the other side and fingers poking out of the hole.(Chanyeol finally discovers what they're for.)





	the only ups of glory holes

**Author's Note:**

> i rewrote this a/n for the second time and it's 1am but i finished despite feeling a little bit too warm yay for me! i'm sorry if this looks hurried but it's 6k worth of porn don't @ me, i'm slowly dying and i haven't written in weeks so here...
> 
> thank you my bf who shared her kinks with me and reading snippets of this.
> 
> [the porn](https://twitter.com/bubbamilks/status/959671752208142337) (glory hole). also the insp when they first frick fracked is [this](http://softwnh.tumblr.com/post/161218052104)
> 
> warning: so many jokes (i joke with myself everytime i write smut i cant take anything seriously), also some are lapslock because sloppy editing sjksjasj

Chanyeol can't hold off his bladder any longer and Sehun isn't anywhere to be seen, it's been an hour since they arrived the club and Chanyeol didn't like anyone who approached him with their drunken slurs. Sehun? Well he probably left now with some dude.

“Fuck.” he grits his teeth when he had to squeeze through a bunch of people that were making out after spotting the comfort room.

He relieved himself on the toilet quietly, checking out the scratched posters on the walls before his eyes went to the divider on his right and seeing a hole, he raises his eyebrows, _the fuck are those?_

Chanyeol washed his hands when he hears the other stall being opened and closed. He was supposed to leave when there were three taps on the divider, he turns towards the divider, Chanyeol is suddenly curious.

Fingers poked out of the hole, two and a thumb. Chanyeol hesitates before walking towards it, no one told him about this kind of rule of the clubs but he does vaguely remember Sehun telling him to avoid bathrooms as much as he can. He gently grabs the fingers with his hand and jumps when the person on the other stall opened their own hand to grasp his own. Chanyeol watched as the tan fingers opened his hand and trails them on his palm and up to his wrist, this is the weirdest thing Chanyeol has ever experienced in a club.

The hand stopped moving and used two fingers to beckon him in, like they were asking him to come closer. Chanyeol kneels on the floor, his own fingers hooked on the hole. His breath hitches when the hand came forward to poke his chin with a finger, it travels up to his jaw and on his cheekbone before backing down on the slope of his nose and down to his top lip. Chanyeol gulps audibly when three fingers tapped his lower lip, flushing as he obediently opened his mouth just a little, he never thought this thing could happen- and in a bathroom stall.

He tentatively pokes his tongue out to lick on the pads of the stranger's fingers, they tasted like something fruity and Chanyeol relaxes when two fingers slid in his mouth slowly. His tongue flicks around the fingers before completely sucking them in, Chanyeol's ears caught the hitch of the stranger's breath and sucks the fingers further into his mouth. Chanyeol's embarrassingly getting hard and his breathing is uncontrollable by just sucking someone's fingers.

The stranger slides his thumb on Chanyeol's cheek before pulling his fingers out, Chanyeol holds back a whimper but perks up when he hears a zipper being pulled down. Chanyeol's slightly scared but he's up for sucking some dick, if that's what's going to happen.

Chanyeol bites down his lower lip when it comes, a half-hard dick going through the hole but the stranger seems to be hesitant and didn't press his lower half fully so Chanyeol gently wraps his hand around him, smiling a little when a gasp echos through the bathroom.

He loosely jerks him off because Chanyeol's scared to hurt the guy so he pulls away and spits on his hand before returning back to his work. Chanyeol swipes his thumb under the head a few times until precum starts oozing out of his slit, Chanyeol's also _slightly_ drooling at the sight of it that's prettily peeking out of the circle of his hand.

Chanyeol opens his mouth to release a breath which earned him a twitch. Everything about this person is sensitive and gentleness at first that makes Chanyeol want to drag this all out. He doesn't though, Chanyeol takes all of him in one go and starts bobbing his head, his hand tries to reach the other's balls but he groans in frustration when his hand can't fit. Chanyeol inhales through his nose when the man thrusts forward, he let his jaw loose and hums to let him know that he can fuck Chanyeol's mouth.

While the man uses his mouth for his own pleasure, Chanyeol shoves a hand inside his pants and starts palming himself through his boxers, he's already so close just by having a dick in his mouth. The divider rattles between them because of the force of the stranger's hips and there's spit running down Chanyeol's chin, he whimpers when he hears the man's low breathy moans.

Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut when the head of the cock nudges the back of his throat and then it's gone, he whines and blushes when he realized what he did, but he's also so close. The hand earlier reappears and cupped his cheek before slipping his thumb in Chanyeol's open mouth, Chanyeol immediately sucks, ears craning to hear the man again.

“ _Fuck._ ” Chanyeol hears, gasping when he finally comes in his boxers. Two fingers replace the thumb and Chanyeol tiredly sucks, poking and sliding his tongue between the fingers. He jumps when a thump shakes the divider but continues to suck on the fingers, his fingers pressing on the stranger's pulse.

He rests his forehead on the divider when the fingers pulled back, still catching his own breath, Chanyeol inserts his clean hand through the hole and feels the same hand on his own, thumb making circles on the back of Chanyeol's hand.

Chanyeol closes his eyes, ignoring the sticky situation in his pants and the germs probably spreading on his forehead that may result to pimples, he hears the man buckle back his belt and Chanyeol wiggles his hand out but a pressure on his knuckles made him stop. Chapped lips are sliding on the back of his hand before teeth are gently biting the knuckle of his middle finger, Chanyeol lets out a quiet chuckle, poking a skin with his thumb.

When Chanyeol's back hits the bed, his thoughts are still filled with the stranger.

—

It's been a while since Chanyeol's felt something for someone and it's ridiculous because who the hell would fall for someone they met by sucking their dick, not even fully met, just became acquainted with their hand and cock.

“Hey don't drool on my fries.” A hand moves his head away from hovering on the said fries.

“‘M not.” Chanyeol weakly retorts, slurping loudly because he's actually drooling a little.

“You've been out of it since the last time we went to the club,” Sehun pops a fry on his mouth, “Have you met someone?”

“Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know.”

“What?”

“Something happened but I didn't get to see their face...”

“How could...” Sehun gasps, “Glory hole?! Chanyeol, you rascal!”

“Keep it down!”

Sehun's staring at him with sparkling eyes and a mischievous smile, “I was only joking but wow, Chanyeol. I never thought you had it in you.”

“That's the thing,I didn't!” Chanyeol flushes, “It was an accident, I didn’t even know about glory holes in the first place.”

“I'm amazed but those things are gross.”

“I know.”

“You found the dick of your life, I'm assuming?”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

“Then go get 'em.”

“I might end up not seeing them again,” Chanyeol sighs, “and if i did, maybe they won't want to see me in real life.”

“Or maybe you just suck at sucking dick.”

“I thought you're on my side!?”

Chanyeol pushes Sehun while the other lets himself fall down on the floor as he cackles.

—

Saturday night rolls in and Chanyeol's been feeling restless since he woke up, he's expecting a little too much but having some hope is a good thing. Sometimes. Chanyeol waits half an hour before the clock strikes eleven, he was sober enough yesterday to check the time after the man left him. He tenses up when the door to the other stall opens and closes, holding his breath back.

Three slow taps, hesitant.

Chanyeol prays to the gods that no one cuts off his hand as he slips his hand through the hole, he sighs in relief and excitement when the same hand is there, thumb rubbing circles at the back of his hand.

“ _You're here again._ ” Chanyeol flushes at the man's words and also his soft voice that was still heard despite the pounding of the bass. The lips are slightly damp on his knuckles, biting each one of them.

“Y-yeah.” he clears his throat.

“ _Are you up for it?_ ”

Chanyeol squeezes the man's hand as a yes. Before settling down on his knees, he pulls the hand to his side and starts kissing too.

He ends up blowing the stranger again but now more urgent than last time, the latter seemed to be more desperate now and in a few minutes he moves back even if Chanyeol chases him with his mouth.

“ _Stand up._ ” Chanyeol obeys, “ _Jerk yourself off._ ”

Chanyeol places his left arm on the divider and lean his forehead on it, trying to get himself off really fast but a finger pokes his thigh, he looks down and the other made a spinning motion with a finger. He flushes when he realizes what the other is asking for.

“ _Is it okay?_ ” Two taps.

He turns around after pulling down his pants in mid thigh, gripping the sink with one hand, Chanyeol bends over with his ass just slightly hovering the divider. He jumps at the touch on his thigh but keeps on touching himself as the hand travels up to squeeze one of his cheeks, slapping lightly.

“ _Don't stop touching yourself, I'm close too._ ”

Chanyeol doesn't. He notices how awkward he's holding himself up and his knees ache at the position but it was all wiped out when a finger presses on his perineum, Chanyeol's thighs shake when he hurriedly tugs on his dick, gasping when the finger pokes on his hole.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol wheezes, the finger disappeared but returned and it's wet with spit, pushing his finger inside. “Please.”

The stranger fits a whole knuckle inside him and drags the pad of his finger on his walls, Chanyeol clenches and gasps as he comes in his own hand, he pushes back on the finger once and he hears a groan coming from the other side. Chanyeol clenches on nothing when the finger was pulled away, wiping the sweat on his neck with the sleeve of his shirt.

Chanyeol waits for the man to reach out his hand and he immediately leans forward, letting the other cup his cheek while he nuzzles his nose on the palm. His heart is still beating fast against his chest as a thumb swipes on his lower lip, he playfully bites and the man lets out a chuckle.

“ _Thank you._ ”

Chanyeol nods.

“ _I’d like to see you next time, if it’s okay._ ”

“O-okay.”

“ _I want to kiss you._ ”

Chanyeol blushes, glad that the other isn't seeing his reaction but he smiles against his palm.

“ _Oh god, you're cute._ ”

“'M not...”

“ _I have to go but I'll see you again, okay?_ ”

—

Chanyeol wears something more presentable the next week, a brown long sleeve with a few buttons open to show his collarbones and the choker Sehun insisted to put on him, and some ripped jeans. It was only before ten and Chanyeol's quietly drinking at the bar, avoiding the hungry looks a lot of people are giving him, he tries not to sweat a lot because it will clearly show on his shirt and he doesn't want to disgust his stranger.

It was half an hour later when someone slid into the stool next to him, Chanyeol peeks under his bangs as he subtly stares at the man, he's wearing a sleeveless turtleneck with a shock of silver hair and his arms are just out there for everyone to ogle at.

“Hello.”

Chanyeol's eyes flicker up to the man's eyes, face burning in shame, “Hello.”

“Are you alone?” the man asks, calling the bartender over.

“Yeah but i'm waiting for someone.”

“Oh,” he nods in understanding, “Care to have a drink with me and maybe dance a little while you're waiting?”

“S-sure.”

The man introduces himself as Jongin and laughs when Chanyeol asks why he's wearing a sleeveless shirt when it'll be freezing later outside, he shrugs, “My jacket is long gone in the dancefloor.” 

Chanyeol lets the alcohol talk but doesn't get into deep talking about his stranger, mentioning that he's just coming to the club for the stranger and Jongin claims that he doesn't find it weird.

“Why? Have you ever done something like that too?”

“Yeah, I just started this month.” Jongin shrugs, moving closer to talk on Chanyeol's ear. “I never really go to clubs because of my work and I'm always just tired.”

“Work?”

“I don't look a day older than twenty, right?” he smirks, crossing his arms.

Chanyeol shamelessly stares at his glorious arms and nods, drinking the last drops of his fruity drink that Jongin insisted for him to try.

“Let's go dance.” he hops back to his feet and tugs on Chanyeol's arm.

“I'm not drunk enough for that.” Chanyeol purses his lips.

Jongin orders four shots before grinning at Chanyeol, “Drink up, buttercup.”

Chanyeol admits that he's not good at dancing but Jongin just shakes his head and takes his hands in the dancefloor while they laugh at each other, the music was a partying one and Chanyeol enjoys the way Jongin closes his eyes with his mouth stretched into a small smile.

He forgets the stranger he was supposed to meet as sweat starts dripping from his bangs and the sides of his face from dancing. The music changes into a more sensual one and Jongin leans up to whisper on Chanyeol's ear, “Can I dance on you?”

Chanyeol nods enthusiastically, bangs flopping up and down on his forehead which earned him a careless laugh from Jongin. The latter turns around and wraps Chanyeol's arms around his middle, slotting his fingers with the other as he grinds his backside on Chanyeol's front. Jongin continues this while also swaying his hips left and right, Chanyeol bites his lower lip when Jongin guides his hands to touch the top of his thighs, he slouches a little to reach and squeeze.

Jongin throws his head back on Chanyeol's shoulders, whispering on his ear, “Good?”

Chanyeol can't bring his mouth to speak a coherent reply and makes a strangled sound instead, flushing even more if it was even possible at this state. His hands were guided backup to rest on Jongin's pecs and Chanyeol feels like crying because this man is all muscle-y and handsome, so perfect.

“Do you want more, Chanyeol?”

Jongin doesn't wait for a reply before turning around and resting his arms on Chanyeol's shoulders, Chanyeol's hands come to rest on Jongin's hips. he sputters when Jongin slips a knee between his legs and _grinds._

“Come on, use me.”

Chanyeol gasps when his hair is being tugged on the side and a mouth latched on his neck, he grips on Jongin's hips and starts moving his hips to grind his bulge on Jongin's thigh. Chanyeol doesn't consider topping for a while now but if it's Jongin, he thinks he can't bring himself to say no especially with an ass like that.

A hand on his nape brings him back, Jongin's looking up at him with spit slicked mouth and Chanyeol wants to kiss them.

“Do you want to come home with me?”

They stumble out of the club with Chanyeol's arm around Jongin's shoulders, giggling their asses off after accidentally bumping on someone holding drinks and they blame it on someone else that was nearby, it caused a small scene but Chanyeol can't find the will to care.

“I have a car but I’ll be too distracted if I drive with you.” Jongin pinches his cheek, looking around for a cab.

“You'll just leave your car here?” Chanyeol presses his nose on Jongin's hair.

“I already texted my friend to come pick it up, no need to worry.”

“You're a bad friend, Jongin.”

“My friend loves me too much.” Jongin pokes his tongue out and lets Chanyeol climb in the backseat first.

Chanyeol sobers up a little on the ride but keeps his hand on Jongin's thigh, squeezing periodically, he likes them _a lot._ Jongin only gives him an amused smile and a kiss on the cheek. Chanyeol tries to be presentable as soon as he sees the expensive looking condo, the doorkeeper doesn't blink but greets Jongin as "Mr. Kim" and gives them both a small smile, “Enjoy your night, sir.”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

When they entered the elevator, a college girl stumbles after them, blinking between them before turning around. Jongin takes Chanyeol's left hand and kisses the back of his hand while staring up at Chanyeol, it reminds him of his stranger that he probably left hanging in the club but he stomps down the guilt when Jongin smiles at him. _It’ll be fine._

“You own a penthouse.” Chanyeol gapes at the room full of tall windows and monochrome colors but with colorful paintings adorning the white walls, there are also a few flowers here and there.

“Come on.” Jongin chuckles, tugging his hand towards to the kitchen. Chanyeol leans his side on the marble counter while Jongin fills a glass with water, handing it to Chanyeol. “Drink. I don't want you having a bad hangover tomorrow.”

“Thanks.” he's glad for the water because his throat is really dry because he's thirsty for a drink but also Jongin.

Chanyeol is suddenly hyper aware of Jongin's stare, he looks at the interior of the kitchen while drinking but he's starting to blush again. Jongin wraps his arms around Chanyeol's waist after he settles down the glass on the sink, Chanyeol's confused why Jongin's just hugging him but he hugs back.

Jongin talks to him while they walk upstairs, Chanyeol's eyes widen at the sight of a big flat screen tv and a bunch of controllers all lying tangled on the floor, Jongin notices this and asks him if he plays. When Chanyeol said yes, Jongin's eyes lit up and kisses his chin, “I like you so much already.”

Chanyeol pushes Jongin against the door when they finally reached his bedroom, he stares down at Jongin and leans down for a kiss but Jongin moves away, “Huh?”

“Wait,” Jongin pushes Chanyeol on his bed and climbs on top of him. “I want to kiss you too.”

“Then kiss me.” Chanyeol lets out a childish huff.

“I will, later.”

They just stare at each other for a few moments before Jongin grinds down on Chanyeol's lap, “You've been hard since we danced.”

“O-of course.”

“I'd love to put this dick in me but maybe next time.” Chanyeol opens his mouth to protest but Jongin runs a hand down his chest and raises an eyebrow, “I might be mooching off my daddy's money...”

He laughs at Chanyeol's bewildered expression, “Even if I'm just talking about my dad, I could be your daddy if you'd like. I'll spoil you and treat you well... if you flaunt that ass.”

“ _Oh my god._ ” Chanyeol wheezes. he doesn't even like his own ass, _does he even have an ass worth to be touched by this man?_

“We'll talk about this later.” Jongin kisses his jaw, sucking. “But seriously, let me see you.”

Chanyeol muffles a moan with his hand, who the hell is this person?

His thoughts went back to the stranger and Chanyeol's suddenly so curious, maybe a little hopeful, so he wants to try his luck. he clears his throat before asking, “H-hey, did you ever went to that club's bathroom?”

Jongin hums, nosing Chanyeol's throat, “Yes, why?”

“Have you... have you tried the glory hole?” Chanyeol can't fight the flush on his face, already traveling down his neck.

A pinch on his nose made Chanyeol open his eyes, Jongin's giving him a fond look, “I knew it was you.”

Chanyeol's stranger is Jongin.

“I've been not so subtly staring at your lips the whole night and I have a very vivid imagination, Chanyeol. It's enough to draw what my fingers have touched.”

“Wow. Are you an artist or something?”

“No, I want to but it's too complicated.” Jongin taps a finger on Chanyeol's cheek, “I want to touch you again. Let me touch you.”

Chanyeol nods wordlessly, watching Jongin close his eyes and map his face like the way he did back then in that dirty bathroom. He bites on Jongin's finger and the latter's eyes flutter open, “Hi.”

“It's nice to finally meet you, I would take you out on a date first but you seem to be more interested in having sex.”

“Yes, so please, Jongin.”

The first touch of Jongin's lips against his sent a shiver down his spine then he doesn't hold back, his fingers tickling the side of Chanyeol's neck that has him gasping and Jongin plunging his tongue inside his mouth. Chanyeol melts on the bed as he lets Jongin's tongue mingle with his, flicking at the back of his teeth before Jongin sucks on Chanyeol's tongue. He grabs Jongin's waist, pulling away to catch his breath but Jongin starts sucking marks on his neck. Chanyeol jumps when his choker snapped back on his throat, Jongin groans, “This choker is doing things to me, baby.”

“Please.” Chanyeol thrusts his hips up and Jongin meets him halfway, he throws his head back, he wants more.

Fingers hurriedly unbutton his dress shirt and he doesn't miss the Jongin's words, “You actually dressed up for me but everyone was looking at you when you're supposed to be with me.”

“I’m w-with you now, aren't I?” Chanyeol sits up to take off his shirt and lets Jongin pull down his jeans with great difficulty.

“I want you to crush my skull with these long legs, damn.”

“ _Jongin._ ” he whimpers, scooting back on the bed and lying his head down on the pillows.

Jongin takes off his own clothes and Chanyeol stares at the same dick he was drooling over for the past few weeks. Chanyeol automatically spreads his legs for Jongin to fit in and sighs at the feeling of the latter's lips on his own, traveling down to his stomach and starts sucking, he tries to push away Jongin's head because his stomach is not a stomach; it's a tummy.

Jongin shakes his head furiously, glaring up at Chanyeol and he immediately brings his hands to his sides, letting Jongin do what he wants. His own dick is straining on his boxers but Jongin ignores everything and... planted his face on Chanyeol's tummy.

He made a horrified sound, legs caging Jongin's sides, “J-Jongin! What are you doing?!”

“I like it here,” Jongin says after he rests his cheek on the tummy, “Such a soft tummy you got here. I want to rest here forever.”

“Stop.” Chanyeol whines but his heart flutters happily at the sweet gesture.

Jongin sits up a few minutes later, smiling and running a hand through his hair. Chanyeol stares with his mouth slightly agape, he's beautiful. and he's incredibly patient and teases relentlessly. After Jongin takes off Chanyeol's boxers and leaves small kisses on his length, he moves to retrieve lube from the nightstand and doesn't tease any longer.

“I want to eat you out.” Jongin whispers, two of his fingers already impaling Chanyeol but the stretch doesn't hurt. “I've been wanting to know how you taste like since you bent over for me in the bathroom.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, moaning softly as the fingers start to move in and out, “D-Don't say things like that.”

“Do you not like it?”

“I just... I'm not used to it.”

His hips buck up when the fingers forcefully pushes back in, “I told you I'll treat you well, baby. Even better if I become your daddy.”

Chanyeol clenches on the fingers, flushing when Jongin smiles knowingly, “I'm not calling you daddy.”

“Okay. I’m not forcing you, _kitten._ ”

A gasp escapes his throat when a third finger squeezed in alongside the two and also because of the pet name, Chanyeol can just merge with the bed and disappear at that. Jongin makes a quick work of stretching him open, the other hand playing with the choker on his neck, letting it snap back a few times.

“Fuck, fuck, I'm ready.” Chanyeol grabs Jongin's arm that's resting on his clavicles. He watches Jongin fish out a condom from one of the drawers, biting his tongue to keep himself from asking if they could go without a condom. _safe sex,_ he reminds himself, _don't be too thirsty._

When Jongin pushes in, Chanyeol didn't notice he was holding in his breath until Jongin mentions it, “Breathe, Yeol. My dick ain't that big.”

Chanyeol pushes Jongin's shoulder weakly, “Shut up. I haven't done this in a long time.”

“But why?” Jongin plays with his left nipple, “You're handsome and charming.”

“Everyone likes to assume that I-” Chanyeol whimpers when Jongin starts to move languidly, “That I top.”

“But you look so good under me.”

Chanyeol didn't have enough time to retort something because Jongin grips his hips and pulls out, only to thrust back _hard_ , enough to make Chanyeol loudly moan in surprise. He bites down his lower lip and watches Jongin's expression under his bangs, the other's staring at where they're connected while he's also biting his lip.

“ _shit_ , you're tight. i'm glad to be the first one in a long time.”

Jongin looks up and stares at him with half lidded eyes, he hooks one of Chanyeol's legs over his shoulder and pokes his tongue out to lick his upper lip, Chanyeol reaches out a hand to pull him into a kiss and Jongin happily obliges. The angle made Chanyeol keen into the kiss, “Jongin, faster please.”

Chanyeol can't stop the curses and sounds spilling from his mouth when Jongin holds his legs open and starts fucking him in earnest, his own hands are gripping on the pillow under his head as he feels the heat coiling under his stomach already. He doesn't want this to end but the head of Jongin's cock is hitting the right place, “J-Jongin wait—”

He mewls, turning his head to the side to muffle his noises as he releases over his own stomach. Chanyeol looks up to see Jongin with his brows furrowed, he gives Chanyeol a shaky smile, pulling out but the latter grabs his arm.

“More.” he croaks out, his own cock still hard and twitching like it's still up for another round. Somehow, it feels like he hasn't had an orgasm yet.

“But Chanyeol—”

“No, please. I need to come again.” Chanyeol tugs his dick loosely. “'m still hard, please.”

“You beg so much.” Jongin makes a pained sound before going back to what he was doing. He lets Chanyeol's legs wrap around his waist as he leans down on his forearms to suck bruises on Chanyeol's neck.

There are tears prickling at the corner of Chanyeol's eyes, everything is too sensitive but he loves how Jongin's panting on his neck and murmuring praises, “I'm gonna come.”

“Me too, babe.” Jongin moans below his ear, “Fuck, you feel so good around my cock, _so good._ ”

Then Chanyeol's back arches as he comes again between them, his legs thrashes uncontrollably as he sobs, he doesn't register Jongin coming and pulling out before there are arms around his legs to close them. He jerks periodically, sniffling as he blinks away the tears.

His legs sprawl on the bed but there are hands on his cheeks and a mouth on his forehead, murmuring. _it's okay, you're fine, i'm right here,_ and _you were so good._

Chanyeol didn't realize that he blacked out for a while and he woke up with the dim light lit on the ceiling, he looks to his left side to see a crack from the curtains that invites the silver of the moon to light the room just a little. he rubs his cheek on the soft pillow under him, pawing them with his hands. He's already drifting back to sleep when there was a soft voice calling his name, he looks at the other side to see Jongin. Jongin who's his stranger.

“Hey baby.” Jongin whispers.

“Hi.” he replies, “Why aren't you beside me?”

“Sorry, I had to clean you up for a minute.”

“You didn't have to.”

“But it's the only thing I can do after you did all that.”

“Did what?”

Chanyeol slowly blinks in confusion at Jongin's chuckle, “I'll tell you tomorrow, let's go to sleep.”

 

Chanyeol whimpers because his stomach is grumbling, interrupting his sleep, he huddles closer to the warm and naked body next to him. He still shivers when the other laughs quietly, arm pulling Chanyeol flush against him, “Good morning.”

“Mrfffph.”

“I know, I hate mornings too. But it's actually noon right now.” Chanyeol makes a move to sit up but Jongin tightens the arm around his waist, “Don't leave yet, you're warm.”

The blaring of Chanyeol's phone interrupted their cuddling session, the owner sighs, “Have'ta get that.”

“I'll get it.”

He huffs, letting Jongin do whatever he wants.

“Hello? Chanyeol you fucker! You're alive! I thought mister stranger chopped your dick off—”

“Good afternoon, I'm cuddling Chanyeol right now so if you could just fuck off, I'll send you a fruit basket in return. Thank you.” Jongin drops the call and returns it on the nightstand, “Now, he's gone.”

“Thank you.” Chanyeol's voice is muffled against Jongin's neck, smiling.

The sun is almost setting when Chanyeol came back to his dorm, he was supposed to come home earlier but Jongin kept him back by playing some video games and sucking his dick. Sehun puts him in a headlock but Chanyeol's thoughts are clouded with Jongin and the new contact on his phone.

—

Seven months passed by blissfully and much more bearable with Jongin anchoring him down, Chanyeol is always unsure about Jongin's feelings about him but the latter never fails to remind him how much he likes him. Jongin also started to give him gifts, starting from flower arrangements (that means "I love your smile" which made Chanyeol giggle like a schoolgirl) to expensive watches and dress shirts.

“I said I won't ever call you daddy.”

“I told you that I'm not forcing you.” Jongin narrows his eyes before he softens, “I just want to spoil you, I'm not buying you using these gifts but this is all I've got to show you how much i appreciate you.”

“I don't like expensive stuff. They look better on you.” Chanyeol mutters.

“Then, how would you like my gifts to be something more for the bedroom?”

Jongin's using that low voice that makes Chanyeol want to melt on him like a second skin, he's also hugging Chanyeol from behind and nipping his ear.

“J-Just a few, i think.”

“Okay, deal.”

And thus, pretty butt plugs and other toys are stored in a silver chest hidden under Jongin's bed that has Chanyeol's name engraved on it. Dammit Jongin.

They've only been dating for barely eight months when Jongin dropped the bomb.

“I want to fuck you through a glory hole.”

“And I don't want my ass anywhere unsanitary.” Chanyeol grimaces.

“Then we should make one.”

Chanyeol looks up from the floor, Jongin's already staring at him expectantly.

“Jongin!”

“Chanyeol, come on.” Jongin whines and Chanyeol immediately forgets that he's older. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you through that glory hole since the start and I put my dick in that thing for you to suck me off! I basically risked my life there.”

“Not my fault you were horny.”

“Please, Yeol?”

Chanyeol was pulled into a hug and smothered with kisses until he gave up, “Fine! but I don't want to be the one making it.”

“It's just easy though, I found out that a shower curtain can be used so I don't have to do much work.”

“You seriously researched this before you even asked me.”

“I did, I'm guilty. But you like me.”

 

Two weeks passed without anything eventful happening except that one time Jongin sent Chanyeol a dick pic while he was in class and Jongin bent him over his office desk when Chanyeol went to his condo. Until this sleepover.

Chanyeol quietly drops his backpack beside the bed, he sheds his clothes before opening the bathroom door, he was going to step in the shower with Jongin when he notices the neatly cut hole in the shower curtain. Correction: _holes._

He hesitates but calls out Jongin's name.

“Chanyeol?” he wiggles his fingers through the hole, “Oh thank god your hand fits. Come on, join me here.”

“Wait!” Chanyeol keeps a hand on the curtain, “Don't we have to test this...”

The shower stops and he can hear Jongin shuffling, “Okay then, let me suck you off.”

Chanyeol finally found the reason why Jongin enjoyed back then, maybe it was the animosity, they're both hidden and only pleasuring themselves through a hole. But he likes it more because Jongin's mouth is doing incredible things and he's already coming, trying not to collapse on the floor afterwards.

Jongin drew back the curtain and beams at Chanyeol, kissing him, “That felt great. I can't wait to fuck you soon.”

 

The plug is the most distracting thing in the world and Chanyeol regrets doing this, all for his boyfriend. Another hour of torture before he can come home to Jongin and throw the plug on his face. He regrets agreeing to Jongin when the latter asks if he can come inside of him and mostly, keeping the come by using a plug. 

Chanyeol hides his prominent bulge as he steps into the elevator, Jongin had sent him inappropriate messages that had him palming himself in the bus ride, it's not okay.

“Jongin?” his voice echoes throughout the penthouse.

When he hears Jongin calling for him, he hurries to take off his clothes on his way to the second floor, leaving them scattered. Chanyeol settles on his hands and knees with his feet over the small divider of the shower and tiles, the rug under him is soft and silky, they had planned this beforehand and this is how he's supposed to position himself.

He hears a hum before there's a hand on his ass, slapping once, twice, before pulling the plug out in one go. Chanyeol clenches as soon as he feels the come trying to escape, he flushes at the chuckle from the other side, they agreed on not making any sounds but Jongin just likes to tease him.

Chanyeol squirms when the head of Jongin's cock nudges his rim, he pushes back and successfully takes him in, Jongin thrusts all the way in.

“Oh, fuck. you're still loose.” Chanyeol wiggles his hips, “I'm going to fuck you so good.”

Jongin doesn't hold back like he always does and _really_ fucks like there's no tomorrow, Chanyeol pants and drools on his palm as he tries to meet Jongin's hard thrusts. His knees slip on the soft rug and his cock was tickled with the wispy feather-like material, Chanyeol wants to rut his hips down but Jongin will probably punish him later so he settles for letting Jongin use his ass.

Chanyeol whimpers at one particular thrust that sends his body into frenzy, cock deliciously rubbing on his prostate before his hips start stuttering. Chanyeol touches himself in tandem with Jongin's thrusts, biting his palm as he comes in his hand and he feels Jongin fill him up with his come.

He rests his cheek on the rug, basking in the feeling of come trickling down his thigh, he hears the curtains move to the side and Jongin's curse before there's a mouth his spine.

“Your back and knees will hurt if you don't stand up, I don't want you blaming me.” Jongin pulls him up by his waist, “You look good with my come on your skin though.”

Chanyeol bites Jongin's shoulder, “Thanks. now, love me.”

He didn't realize that it slipped out until he's lying down on the bed, cleaned up, and snuggling with Jongin. Chanyeol stares at Jongin as the latter mumbles sleepily, “Sleep well, _love._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [writing acc](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
